User blog:Ralf Hat/cHoAs adveeeEntYreRs EPic rAP bAtLeZ
Ey Lok ItS rAp BaTlEZ WiTH ChOaS AdVeNtuReS Cun PooleR Beet cArLY Ray jAPson? lUtS Si Carly Rae Jepson: AYYYYYYYY IMMA KILL YOU POLAR AND YUR DANK GANG WFGDHVJHGDEFHGJHFEGHBFJFHG CErlY RoI eS FiRsT to raP Carly: (lel i stole the lyrics) Ahem My grandmama used to tell me one day I would be king And that it could be me to put these dreams into a sling And fling 'em like a bullet 'til they beam the whole ruling regime in the melon. Then I tell 'em that I'm gonna reign supreme But it seems, I'm a damn salmon swimming upstream. I scream 'cause I know just why the caged bird sings. I'll adorn the king's throne, wear his treasure with pleasure, 'Cause this job is temporary, success is forever. Workin' every week at a job I can't stand. I always tell myself that one day I'll be the man. What we gonna do tonight, Brain? We're gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. Na nananana na na. Nanananana na nananana na na. What we gonna do tonight, Brain? We're gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. (Yeah. We're gonna take over the world, Dee Jay. Me and you. I love that sample. All right, here we go.) Imma shoot straight for the stars in my rocket. No time on the clock. I'm gonna stop it. Kryptonite in my pocket for all the cynical Supermen, surrounding me, crowding me, shrouding me with doubt. They don't how to be proud of me. 'Cause one day I'm gonna run this town when I seize the crown. It's gonna please the crowd. My hands and feet were bound to the ground, at least 'til now because this job is like a prison, but the beast is out. I'm not just chasin' these dreams. I'm hiding out in the bushes, and then I wait 'til they leave and jump out and pistol-whip 'em with my loaded ambition. I'm not gonna front. I'm Ethan Hunt on this Impossible Mission. Listen! This ain't a game of Risk in the kitchen. I'm Stewie Griffin in this bitch, and I just flipped the ignition on a click of robotic ninjas programmed to kick my competition in the face. I swear to god one day I'll run this place. Workin' every week at a job I can't stand. I always tell myself that one day I'll be the man. What we gonna do tonight, Brain? We're gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. Na nananana na na. Nanananana na nananana na na. What we gonna do tonight, Brain? We're gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. Once I quit this job, then I'll be free. I've got greater plans. Wait and see. I'm gonna rise to the top, take over everything. Some day my boss will work for me, and one day I'll be king. Workin' every week at a job I can't stand. I always tell myself that one day I'll be the man. What we gonna do tonight, Brain? We're gonna take over the world. Na nananana na na. Nanananana na nananana na na. What we gonna do tonight, Brain? We're gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. (What we gonna do tonight, Brain? We're gonna take over the world. Na nananana na na. Nanananana na nananana na na. What we gonna do tonight, Brain? We're gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world. Gonna take over the world.) Brian Griffen: EHHHH BUDEH Polar :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Et PolaRs tuRn yo Polar: Ahem Category:Blog posts